The present invention relates to an electronic component mounting device and a method of manufacturing an electronic device, and more particularly to an electronic component mounting device for sequentially mounting a plurality of electronic components on a mounting substrate and a method of manufacturing an electronic device constituted by mounting the electronic component on the mounting substrate using the electronic component mounting device.
As an example in which an electronic component is mounted on a mounting substrate, there is taken an electronic device for flip-chip connecting a semiconductor chip to a mounting wiring board. The electronic device generally has a structure in which a space portion between the mounting substrate and the electronic component mounted on the mounting substrate is filled with an underfill resin. In an example of an actual manufacturing process, there is employed a method of connecting a plurality of electronic components to a mounting substrate having a large area one by one in a matrix and finally making a division as each electronic device.
In recent years, however, a reduction in a thickness of the mounting substrate has been progressed and a warpage is inevitably generated on the mounting substrate. As will be described below, the warpage might cause a breakdown and breakage of a connecting portion of the mounting substrate and the electronic component. For this reason, a countermeasure has variously been investigated.
FIG. 15 shows an example of a method of mounting an electronic component which has conventionally been executed in order to eliminate the warpage by the applicant. First of all, a mounting substrate 102 having a warpage generated thereon (see FIG. 15A) is decompressed and adsorbed through a batch adsorbing and fixing stage 112 and is thus corrected into a state in which the warpage is not generated. In that state, the mounting substrate 102 is heated to a predetermined temperature through a heater (not shown) provided in the batch adsorbing and fixing stage 112 and an electronic component 103 held on a bonding head (not shown) is subjected to pressure bonding to the mounting substrate 102, thereby carrying out a flip-chip connection (see FIG. 15B). After a plurality of electronic components 103 is sequentially connected in a matrix, the decompression and adsorption of the mounting substrate 102 through the batch adsorbing and fixing stage 112 is released so that the mounting step is completed. At this time, an action for causing the mounting substrate 102 to recover into an original warping state (hereinafter referred to as a “warpage recovery”) is generated in an electronic device 110 on which the electronic component 103 is mounted (see FIG. 15C).
On the other hand, an electronic component mounting device 200 described in Patent Document 1 is taken as a conventional example of a mounting device capable of carrying out a flip-chip connection having a small warpage (see FIG. 16). The electronic component mounting device 200 comprises a chip adsorbing block 201 including heating means 202 and a stage 223 including substrate adsorbing means 227 and substrate cooling means 225, and has such a structure that the heating means 202, the substrate adsorbing means 227 and the substrate cooing means 225 are operated at the same time. For the action, a substrate 205 is adsorbed and held on the stage 223 and a flip-chip 203 adsorbed and held on the chip adsorbing block 201 is heated and pressurized onto the substrate 205 through a plunger 204, and at the same time, the substrate 205 is forcibly cooled from the stage 223 side.
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2004-47670
In the case in which the mounting substrates are decompressed and adsorbed in a batch as described above, however, a recovery of a deformation of the substrate, that is, a warpage recovery is generated in the release of the decompression and adsorption. Therefore, a breakdown and breakage of a flip-chip connecting portion, for example, a crack 111 in FIG. 15C might be caused, for example.
Moreover, the electronic device is moved and delivered between a flip-chip connecting step and an underfill resin filling step as a normal manufacturing process. Also in the meantime, a drop in a temperature and a deformation of the mounting substrate therewith might be generated, and therefore, there has also been an obvious problem in that the breakdown and breakage of the connecting portion is caused thereby.
In a process for mounting an electronic component which is carried out by heating a whole mounting substrate according to the conventional art, furthermore, the mounting substrate has a high temperature. In the case in which an underfill resin is filled at the same time, therefore, there is a problem such as a filling failure caused by curing the underfill resin.